After
by 101The Only One101
Summary: A chapter in Ahsoka's life after Order 66. With love around the corner and being blessed, she gets the live she always wanted. A true fairytale ending for one who deserves it most.


**I did this in a third person omniscient ,look it up. You might learn something. I believe Talo12Books requested this. Thanks to my friend who actually inspired some of the scenes. I asked them which form and style they would fight in. It came in handy. :) Anyhow, on with the story!**

**Here's the link for the fighting styles and stuff, it's actually a sith name generator, but oh well: /widgets/toys/testgen/2239/#.U2R8r-29LCS**

How Ahsoka survives Order 66

A memory Ahsoka really hated. It was Order 66. She had felt everyone fade into the force.

Master Luminara

Padawan Offee

Master Plo Koon

Master Fisto

A lot of people Ahsoka had grown to know and maybe inspired by had died. Ahsoka only survived by leaving the Order. Her future self had warned her and she had heeded it without even knowing it. Even though it had caused a lot of pain at the time, Ahsoka was actually happy.

Ahsoka had left the Order. She had found a friend in Senator Chuchi. Riyo had let her stay at her senatorial home for as long as she needed and she had even gave Ahsoka some credits. Ahsoka had stayed for a week and then left for Onderon. When she arrived, Ahsoka immediately got a transport to go find Lux. Lux was someone she could trust, even after Carlaac and the Rebels. She knew it was crazy, Lux had almost killed her. She had wanted to kick him in the jewels. But at least, he would offer Ahsoka a hand in return for grace. Lux had always cared for her, even if Ahsoka didn't share the feelings. Ahsoka had showed up at Lux's mansion and cried in his arms. Ahsoka ended up there for about a year. Ahsoka managed to make her force signature change by mediating deeply into the force. How, Ahsoka would never know, but she conceived two children, Mina and Cierrà. Mina was a pale human girl with the bluest eyes and the longest brown hair with blue streaks. Cierrà was a Togrutan girl with forest green eyes and more of a sunset pinky skin. She had a blue striped lekku. She had wing tattoos along her cheeks and squiggles on her forehead. She had tear drops instead of diamonds. They were both force sensitive and Ahsoka was forced to do something about it. Lux and Ahsoka managed to act an "accident". Mina and Cierrà were both homeschooled and taught self defense. The Jedi had crumbled and it was up to Ahsoka and remaining Jedi to keep up the race.

About ten or so years later, Ahsoka took it upon herself to go to Ilum to get crystals for her daughters and herself. Cierrà was 11 and Mina was 12 at the time. Lux came along also. It took all three of the girls to open the door barely. Ahsoka had gone in as well. Mina and Cierrà were confused by the purpose of this trip and stayed together. Mina had found one crystal by going across a thin ice ledge, the force was testing her trust in deceiving looks and Cierrà had found two crystals both by her falling through the ground and force jumping up again. The force had tested her wits and belief in the force. Ahsoka found hers by breaking the ice with a force push, the force had most likely tested her belief in the force, by trusting herself after Mortis. Because Ahsoka was not in the Order anymore, she believed she was more prone to the Dark Side and vowed never to let her children turn. Both girls had come out happily after about two standard hours. Ahsoka returned a half hour later after them. Lux and Ahsoka took them back to Onderon. Ahsoka managed to find some lightsaber parts across the markets and all three of them built their sabers. Mina had a blue lightsaber and Cierrà had a green lightsaber and a yellow shoto. Ahsoka had a white main saber and a white shoto. Why this was, Ahsoka never knew. The girls were clumsy at first, but then gained confidence and got better. Mina used form V with Makashi and Soresu and Cierrà used form VI with Shii-Cho and Niman. Ahsoka still used her reverse grip mixed with Shien, Ataru, Soresu, Djem So, and Niman.

About a year in their training, they were attacked by a battalion of battle droids. The mother and daughters fought bravely and won with most of them having mild injuries. Unfortunately, Cierrà got a huge gash in the leg. The wound was treated and Cierrà was fine, but she was a little weak in the leg. That would become a weakness. Ahsoka taught them force healing which came in handy many years to come. The daughters also learned lightning, not sith lightning, but a special lightning. This was designed to drain your enemy of their strength while sith lightnings purpose was to hurt your enemy. Soon, the girls learned many things using the force like pushing, shoveing, and pulling. Ahsoka knew she needed to complete her training, so she sought out Master Kenobi. She found him on Tattoine. Ahsoka had also brought Lux and her daughters as well. Master Kenobi granted her Knightship and Ahsoka turned her daughters into Padawans. Ahsoka was really sad because her Master was supposed to do this, but he turned dark before he could. Ahsoka had left in years with her new children and Lux. Her daughters soon advanced and were knighted by Ahsoka in five years. Mina was 17 and Cierrà was 16. Soon, the mother-daughters force was unstoppable. They protected Onderon and Raxus from terrorist threats and whatnot. Mina even fell in love with a human boy with honey colored eyes and chocolate coloured hair named Bly, much like the clone commander Bly. Cierrà was a lone wolf for a while, she never felt the need to be comforted, she had her mother to thank for that.

Ahsoka had heard Palpatine was dead and the Jedi were restored. She and her family went to Coruscant to meet Luke Skywalker and his sister, Leia Organa. Luke had made Ahsoka a member of the new Jedi Order, Luke being Grandmaster. Cierrà and Mina were both loving the new Temple and their mother's new status. Lux was even made part of the new democracy. Everything was good.

Many years to come, Ahsoka had smiled upon this memory and looked at her grown children. Mina was married to Bly and they had one child, Alyssa and Cierrà was dating someone.

**I'm trying something new, I will post a new chapter to any story when I get multiples of 5. If I get 10 reviews, there will be two chapters for that story. I feel unapreciated, so I'm trying this.**


End file.
